1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the production of carbon dioxide under pressure, for beverages and the like, by thermal decomposition of various starting materials utilizing radio frequency (RF) energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and apparatuses for using microwaves to effect thermal decomposition are known in the prior art. Representative examples include WO 2013/070095 which describes a microwave heating or reaction apparatus for use for example in pyrolysis of organic waste. EP 343 673 A1 describes a process for the manufacture of extra light soda, in which sodium carbonate is treated with microwave energy. The prior art has not disclosed a method or apparatus for production of carbon dioxide using microwave thermal decomposition.